This Is More Like It
by OrangeShipper
Summary: After a somewhat unfortunate boating incident on their honeymoon, Matthew is determined to redeem his talents on their return to Downton. Includes rowing, bare-arm/shirt-sleeves appreciation and of course, kissing for good measure.


A/N: _A little ficlet I wrote for a tumblr prompt; "M/M decide to take a boat ride on a small lake near Downton on a day soon after their honeymoon to the fabulous destination of your choice!"_

_Surprisingly enough, inspiration struck whilst washing up!  
_

_I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it! :D  
_

* * *

**This Is More Like It**

"Really, Matthew, you don't need to -"

"Yes, my darling. I do."

Mary clutched her hat anxiously as she watched her husband, who frowned in concentration as he pulled the little boat against the side of the wooden jetty.

"I'm not sure, darling…"

"Come on. I told you, it was just different, that's all. I can do _this_!"

"You'd very well better be able to, that's all I can say," she muttered uncertainly as she took his outstretched hand and stepped as gracefully as she could into the boat, as he held it steady.

Once Mary was perched comfortably (and still so elegantly) on the wooden seat, Matthew clambered in to sit across from her, folding his jacket and putting it in the bottom of the boat behind him along with his hat then rolled up his shirt sleeves to the elbows. Mary smiled appreciatively, noticing how the late spring sunshine glinted on the fair, golden hair of his forearms… How his bare arm had looked like that when it rested beside her head as they'd made love in the middle of the day simply because they could… She shivered, though the air was warm and balmy.

She swallowed delicately and clutched her hands in her lap, watching him affectionately as he began to row them out towards the centre of the lake. The boat rocked a little in the water, and she grasped the side with white-knuckled hands.

Matthew glared fondly at her. "I told you, Mary - see, we're quite alright!"

"Yes, you said that in Venice as well." Her eyes narrowed in response. She allowed a loaded silence to hang between them for a moment, the only sound the gentle lapping of little waves against the side of the boat, before adding quietly, "That was just before you managed to tip us both into the canal. In case you'd forgotten."

"Well that's only because I wasn't used to a - a gondola!" Matthew tried to defend himself rather pathetically. He rowed harder, the tensed muscles in his forearms flexing with his strength, and Mary felt her pulse flutter with excitement as she smirked at him. "_This_ is a rowboat. I can row very capably indeed -"

"Yes, I can see," she murmured appreciatively.

"-and beyond that, you were doing - that!" he exclaimed, visibly swallowing as his cheeks flushed a little (Mary wondered if it was merely the exertion, but she liked to think now that it was more a reaction to her).

She smiled.

"I don't know what you mean, darling."

Matthew pursed his lips, staring deliberately into her eyes and not at… her silk-clad calves where her dress had slipped up as her knees bent to sit down… her slender ankles, the delicate strap of her shoes crossing the top of her dainty feet… Oh, she knew that he had noticed, and he knew that when she rearranged her position and crossed her legs she was perfectly aware that her dress slipped up a little further and now he knew the perfection that lay beneath he… found himself quite distracted.

He felt beads of perspiration at the back of his neck and his forehead, and he shifted uncomfortably and concentrated once more on the repetitive pull of the oars.

"For all you mock me, my darling," he murmured after a little while, "you can't pretend that you minded too much."

Mary elegantly arched an eyebrow, regarding him reproachfully.

"You're telling me I didn't mind the public humiliation of having to drag myself out of the dirty Venetian water, to then travel all the way back to the hotel with us both in sopping wet clothes…" Her tone mocked him mercilessly.

His lips quirked slyly upwards as he grinned at her.

"Oh, perhaps that. But you certainly didn't mind me having to help you out of them -"

"Matthew!"

He chuckled deeply, and she could only gasp and stare at her shoes as she felt the blush creeping up her neck at the memory. No, she… she hadn't minded _that_, and well he knew it…

Companiable silence settled over the little boat and its occupants, both pleasantly distracted by thoughts of that and other such afternoons on their honeymoon, from which they'd only returned a week previously. Mary settled as comfortably as she could, allowing her fingers to trail in cool, clear water, entranced by the dip of the oars and the water that would shower from them every time they rose from it. The oarlocks creaked rhythmically, in time with Matthew's deep breaths, and occasional little grunts of exertion that only made Mary warmer than she already felt in the sun.

When they'd reached the middle of the little lake, Matthew drew the oars in a way and rested his arms on them with his elbows on his knees, leaning forwards a little and squinting up at the wispy clouds. The steady drip and splash of droplets from the oars into the dappled water and the gentle twittering of nearby birds were the only sounds to break the still air. It was gloriously peaceful, and Mary sighed happily.

Matthew wiped his forehead on his arm, and smiled at her.

"You see," he said softly. "This is more like it."

"Mmm." Her fingertips were still hanging over the side in the water and she flicked some up at him, earning a gentle chuckle that made her heart swell. "You've proven yourself quite competent after all, my darling."

"I did tell you," he smiled fondly but smugly, earning himself another flick of water from his wife. Frowning affectionately, he held both oars with one hand and plunged his other over the side to fling some back at Mary. She squealed at the coldness of it, though only a little had splashed on her, and before Matthew could do it again she was leaning forwards over their knees to press her lips decidedly against his, clutching at his waistcoat to steady herself.

Matthew gasped as the boat rocked with the movement, but the suddenness didn't stop him from leaning forwards to meet her. They were isolated and it was blissful and the sun shone on their backs and they kissed and kissed in delight, fully enjoying the pleasure of newly-wed happiness.

It was an awkward position to kiss in, and not entirely comfortable, but they were so intoxicated by the heat and each other that Matthew didn't care as he shuffled forwards more, their knees bumping together and past each other as he tried to reach her more closely. Her hands now gripped his shoulders, and reached around his back, and her tongue slipped over his lips and…

"_Damn_!" he exclaimed sharply, as in his eagerness one of the oars twisted and fell out of its holding and into the water with a loud splash, bobbing up just beyond the reach of Matthew's arm.

"Oh!" Mary gasped, as they both watched it helplessly. Though the water was calm, the little eddies beneath the surface were bearing it slowly away with every moment. Matthew practically growled in frustration, and Mary raised her eyebrows at him feeling flushed and on edge.

"It's alright," Matthew muttered, awkwardly manoeuvering the one remaining oar out of its oarlock into both his hands. "I'll use this one and… get us to it somehow…"

"Oh, can you do that?" Mary asked breathlessly, sitting back carefully and more fully onto her little seat.

"Should be able to…" His face was etched with concentration as he tried to shift the little boat around, and Mary smiled adoringly.

"Oh, good. I was worried you'd have to jump in and swim to reach it!"

Matthew stopped and glanced up at her, smiling gently.

"No, no. That's not quite necessary, darling."

Mary nodded. "That's a relief. Otherwise we'd have to go home for you to change if your clothes were sodden and -"

She didn't even have the chance to finish the sentence before the boat rocked alarmingly as Matthew dived over the side.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: _Thanks so much for reading! I know it was a little silly, but, we all need a little silliness in life! I'd love to know what you thought, reviews are always much appreciated. Thank you!_


End file.
